gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Correct Century
CC (Seireki) is the fictional timeline of the anime television series Turn A Gundam and its related projects. Seireki is the theoretical result of a merging of the other timelines seen in Gundam prior to Turn A. (It should be noted that the Cosmic Era and Anno Domini are NOT included in the timelines that lead to the Correct Century.) Set in an indeterminate number of years into the far-flung future, the Seireki (True History) is a universe in which all technology on Earth was destroyed, the culmination of mankind's Black History. As a result, the technological level on Earth in this timeline is comparable to that of Earth in the early 1900's. In stark contrast to the backwards nature of Earthlings is the almost Utopia society of the Moon Race, a futuristic society which has changed the barren landscape of the moon into a paradise. The Moon Race is the only group which has advanced to the point of having their own Mobile Suits; the people of Earth only find Mobile Suits as relics of the far-flung past in archaeological digs, such as the MS-06 Zaku II (referred to as MS-06 Borjarnon by the Earth militia) and the titular machine of Turn A Gundam, referred to by the characters as the White Doll. Seireki hints at the fact that its past is the combined events of every previous Gundam series several times; however, the full truth is sealed away in the chronicles of the Black History, hidden on the moon -- confirmation in the form of footage of the pivotal battles from all of the previous Gundam series. An attempt to recreate the Black History by Gym Ghingham becomes the focus of Turn A Gundam's plot when it nears its climax. Overview ∀ Gundam takes place in the year Correct Century 2345 (正暦2345年, Seireki 2345, or CC 2345), in a different calendar system than the previous Gundam projects. Seireki is a wordplay on the Japanese term for the Common Era (C.E.) Western calendar system (西暦; also pronounced Seireki). The English acronym CC is Correct Century (コレクトセンチュリー?) in the official Japanese ∀ guide book and Correct Century in English in the 2001 Correct Century A Bibliographical Study of "Black History" as the black paged introduction of Gundam Officials.1 After the end of Victory Gundam in early 1994, Yoshiyuki Tomino took a five year hiatus from Gundam anime (although he created the story for the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam manga during that time). In 1999, he returned to the Gundam franchise with the 50 episode series ∀ Gundam (read as Turn A Gundam) as part of Sunrise's "Gundam Big Bang" 20th Anniversary celebration. Set in Correct Century (CC) 2345, this series tells the story of a war between space colonists calling themselves the Moonrace who wish to colonize Earth, and the Earth Militia forces, which use the ancient ∀ Gundam to retaliate. ∀ Gundam is a dramatic departure from the franchise in many ways. Instead of being set in an era of high technology, it is set in a future that has regressed to the early 20th century. Also, the unorthodox design of the title suit comes courtesy of American designer Syd Mead, best known for his work in the film Blade Runner. The series also features the musical talents of Yoko Kanno, who previously worked on Macross Plus, Cowboy Bebop and Tomino's own series Brain Power'd. The series finished its run in early 2000, and in 2002 Tomino directed two compilation films, entitled Earth Light and Moonlight Butterfly. Both the TV series and the movies are now available on DVD in Japan, but they are not available in the U.S. Cast & Crew * Rolan Cehack/Laura Rolla - Romi Park (朴璐美) * Dianna Soreil, Kihel Heim - Rieko Takahashi (高橋理恵子) * Sochie Heim - Akino Murata (村田秋乃) * Harry Ord - Tetsu Inada (稲田徹) * Guin Sard Lineford - Tsuyoshi Aobane (青羽剛) * Keith Laijie - Jun Fukuyama (福山潤) * Gym Ghingham - Takehito Koyasu (子安武人) * Merrybell Gadget - Rio Natsuki (夏樹リオ) * Gavane Gooney - Yoshitada Ōtsuka (大塚芳忠) * Meme Midgard - Ryuji Mizuno (水野龍司) * Sid Munzer - Akio Nojima (野島昭生) * Muron Muron - Fumihiko Tachiki (立木文彦) * Yani Obus - Takuya Kirimoto (桐本琢也) * Joseph Yaht - Setsuji Satō (佐藤せつじ) * Corin Nander - Yasuhiko Kawazu (川津泰彦) * Cancer Kafka - Urara Takano (高乃麗) * Horace Niben - Hirohiko Kakegawa (掛川裕彦) * Phil Ackman - Tsuyoshi Koyama (小山剛志) * Teteth Halleh, Linda Halleh - Yumi Tōma (冬馬由美) * Fran Doll - Kumiko Watanabe (渡辺久美子) * Pou Aijee - Yumiko Nakanishi (中西裕美子) * Bruno - Kazunari Tanaka (田中一成) * Sam, Jacop - Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣秀成) * Lily Borjarno - Ai Kobayashi (小林愛) * Will Game - Kenichi Sakaguchi Staff * Director - Yoshiyuki Tomino * Character Designer - Akira Yasuda, Yoshihito Hishinuma * Art Director - Shigemi Ikeda * Mecha Design - Atsushi Shigeta, Kunio Okawara, Syd Mead, Takumi Sakura * Sound Director - Yota Tsuruoka * Music - Toshiaki Ohta, Yoko Kanno * Producers - Hideyuki Tomioka, Takayuki Yoshii, Yoshihiro Suzuki CC (Seireki) Projects *Turn A Gundam (anime) *Turn A Gundam (manga) (manga) *Turn A Gundam I: Earth Light (compilation movie) *Turn A Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly (compilation movie) Chronology ;2225 C.C. Will Game born. ;2226 C.C. Dianna Soreil born. ;2245 C.C. Dianna Soreil goes to Earth, where she meets Will Game. Upon her return to the Moon, she enters suspended animation. ;2270 C.C. Syd Munzer born. ;2310 C.C. Michael Gern born. ;2317 C.C. Yanny Oviess born. ;2319 C.C. Will Game III born. ;2320 C.C. Phil Ackerman born. ;2322 C.C. Joseph Yaht born. ;2325 C.C. Poe Aijee born. ;2326 C.C. Guin Sard Lineford born. ;2327 C.C. Harry Ord and Miashei Kune born. ;2328 C.C. Rolan Cehack, Fran Doll, Keith Laijie and Kihel Heim born. ;2329 C.C. Lily Borjarno born. ;2330 C.C. Sochie Heim born. ;2343 C.C. Rolan Cehack, Fran Doll and Keith Laijie take up residence in Vicinity. ;2345 C.C. The “White Doll” (WD-M01 System ∀-99 ∀ Gundam) is reactivated during the Coming Of Age ceremony at Nocis. Dianna Soreil awakened from suspended animation, her biological age only 19. The Moon Race mobilizes against the Earth. Category:Correct Century